Mansion of the Dead
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Sonic and Roy were just going to have a relaxing Halloween, but then Roy had to accidentally kill Peach. Now they must avoid getting their brains eaten by all their undead friends.


**Author's Note: I'm not dead guys. I am still indeed alive. I've just been having a lack of motivation to write as the months goes on. My bad for the hiatus. I'll be back to my story driven stuff eventually. Till then, enjoy this wholesome Halloween fic.**

Halloween Night had once again come to the Smash Realm. The night when ghouls, ghost, and goblins come out and celebrate caused terror upon the world and other realms. While on the normal side of things, this was just a day for people to cosplay as their favorite character and ask people for candy or pull pranks on one other. You know, "trick-or-treat" as they always say. The smashers at the Smash Mansion were no stranger to the tradition of Halloween. After the fiasco last year of Palutena messing with potions and bringing everyone's Halloween costumes to life, the smashers have decided that they should all just go out and have a normal Halloween for once.

There was one smasher who stayed back at the mansion however - Sonic the Hedgehog. Halloween was one of Sonic's favorite holidays. Every year he planned out pranks to pull on any smasher he had on his radar. Not even his friends back in his world were spared from his pranks. One Halloween, Sonic stole Mario's Fire Flower and used it to burn Falco. He then proceeded to pour barbeque sauce on the bird, attracting a certain blue mercenary to almost eat Falco.

Another Halloween, Sonic gave Corrin an egg and told him a "majestic creature" was going to hatch from the egg soon. Corrin bought Sonic's story and sat outside of the mansion just looking at the egg. Three days later, the egg still hadn't hatched and Corrin was still outside looking at it. No shower, no sleep. Just him and the egg. Bayonetta was shaking her head at how incredibly stupid her boyfriend was. Even Sonic was a little concerned to see Corrin was STILL looking at the egg. Eventually Cloud got tired of Corrin's stupidity and smashed the egg. Corrin was distraught and hurt for a moment, until he realized that it was just a regular egg Sonic bought from the grocery store.

One Halloween prank that went too far was Sonic going to Samus and claimed that he saw Ridley return. It greatly freaked out the bounty hunter that the murderer of her parents was on the loose again. When Ridley had appeared, Samus started to have PTSD again and she just collapsed on the floor freaking out. Turns out, it wasn't really Ridley at all. It was just Charizard painted purple by Sonic flying around. None of the smashers really found it funny, and Samus was pissed beyond belief.

This year, Sonic decided that he would just relax and forget all about pranking people. Everyone had left to go trick or treating, so Sonic had the whole house to himself. The hedgehog was in his room trying on his halloween costume, the Joker Persona outfit of Akira.

He observed himself in the mirror. "You know, I never thought black would look good on me. Nice of Atlus to ship this costume out to me. Since nobody is home, I might as well chill in the living room and wait for kids to come knocking for some candy."

Sonic left his room and headed down to the living room. When he got there, he saw that he's actually not the only person here. Roy was in the living room sitting on the couch watching Halloween cartoon specials and eating a bowl of candy. Roy wasn't wearing his normal armor. Rather he wore something resembling a robe in a dark blue color along with a light blue cape on the outside and red on the inside.

Sonic ran up to Roy and took the bowl of candy from him. "Roy! The candy wasn't for you, dude. It's for the trick-or-treaters."

"Since when do people come out to the middle of nowhere and get candy from us?" Roy asked.

"Touche. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went out trick-or-treating with everyone else."

Roy took the bowl of candy back from Sonic. "Everyone forgot about me like usual. I might as well stuff my face with candy while I'm at it," he said, eating some chocolate.

"Who are you supposed to be anyways?" Sonic asked.

"Me? Well." Roy put down the bowl of candy and stood up. "I am the Knight of Lycia! A sincere noble of Pherae! I am Lord Eliwood, who is basically my father," he said proudly.

"Hey, that's pretty cool. So you're a father's boy, huh?"

Embarrassed, Roy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I am his only pride and joy. I do one day hope to become just as strong as him. It's sort of a life goal for me."

"Well, with the way you're going about things, you won't be too far off from that goal. I guess some company wouldn't be so bad. We can just chill and watch horror movies."

"O-Oh...Uh...I-I'm not really a horror kind of guy, Sonic…"

Sonic put his arms around the sheepish redhead. "Nah, you're gonna love it! Trust me! I'll go and get some."

"Then I might as well find some more candy to keep myself company." Roy leaves the living room to go into the kitchen.

As Sonic turned to go head to his room, he bumped into Peach coming from downstairs.

"Owie! I'm sorry, Sonic! I didn't see you there," Peach said, rubbing her head in pain.

Sonic got up from ground and dust himself off. " Nah, no worries Peach, I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't know you were still here."

"Oh, yes. I was just having a bit of tea time by myself before I head out. I also put the finishing touches on my costume!" Peach was wearing a dark purple dress similar to her own along with purple gloves, pale makeup, and black lipstick. "I'm a shadow queen! Pretty spooky, don't you think?"

"Uh...sure. I can dig it."

"Aren't you going to trick-or- treating too, Sonic?" Peach asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna take it easy this year. Kick back and watch some horror movies with Roy."

"Will you two be safe here all by yourselves? I know Halloween can be very dangerous."

"Relax, Peach. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Nothing bad ever happens on my watch."

Roy came back into the living room. (wasn't he already in the living room in the first place?). He had in his hand an axe that was being used for decoration. "Uh, I don't think you guys should be using a real axe as part of a decoration. Someone could get hurt, you kn-Woah!" Roy tripped over the bowl of candy he left on the floor and fell on the ground, causing the weapon to fly through the air.

The axe landed right into Peach's chest, causing her to stop breathing. Blood spurted from her as the princess twitched slightly. She managed only a few gasps before stumbling onto the ground lifeless. Sonic just looked down at the dead princess, mouth agaped. Roy walked up to Peach to see her dead body covered in blood. The two smashers looked at each other. Then back at Peach. Then back at each other again. Until finally the realization hit them.

"AHHHH!" Sonic and Roy screamed in horror.

"Oh, man! Oh no! Peach! S-She's dead!" Roy yelled.

"N-Now just wait a minute, Roy! Maybe she's not really de-Ahh, who am I kidding? She's more dead than the F-Zero franchise."

Roy bent down towards Peach. "Princess, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was just going to put away the axe, then I tripped over the bowl of candy, and the axe just slipped my hand. It was a horrible accident and I'm sorry!" he cried.

Sonic started snickering. "Hey, Roy, what did you say it was?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

Roy was confused on why Sonic was laughing. "...I said it was an accident." Sonic just started laughing out loud. The redhead realized what he just said and became even more upset. "Damn it, Sonic! Now is not the time for stupid puns! Peach is dead!"

Sonic wiped a tear from his eye and calmed down. "Sorry, sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. You walked right into that one."

Roy stood up still panicking. "Oh, man! What if Mario finds out about this?! No, what if Bowser found out about this?!"

Sonic raised his eyebrow at Roy and wiggled his finger."Woah! Woah! Woah! Nobody is going to find out about anything! You think I'm going to let myself get banished by Master Hand because you killed Peach?"

"I didn't kill her! Well, we can't just leave a dead body here! What are we going to do?!" Roy asked.

* * *

10 Minutes later

Sonic and Roy were outside behind the Smash Mansion digging a grave for Peach. Roy had a very shameful and guilty look on his face. While it was an accident, he was still responsible for Peach's death. Sonic just kept a straight face while he was digging.

The hedgehog wiped the sweat from his head and dropped the shovel. "Man, I always thought I'd be digging my own grave with my franchise instead of digging someone else's. Especially if it relates to Mario."

Roy dropped his shovel when he finished digging. "Sonic, please, I already feel bad enough doing this. Your jokes aren't making it better. I can't believe we're just going to sweep this murder under the rug. This is never going to get off my conscience."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, dude. We'll have to tell everyone eventually. Till then, let's just keep it on the low and pretend this never happened. Alright, let's put her in."

Roy got Peach and gently placed her down to the grave. The two boys took their shovels and began to cover her with the dirt they initially dug up. Roy said a small prayer at Peach's grave before heading back inside the mansion with Sonic. Grey clouds started appearing in the sky, forming rain and thunder. One lightning strike landed on Peach's grave. A torn purple glove came out from the ground with a loud, dead groan coming from below.

* * *

Back inside the mansion, 1 hour later

In the living room, Roy was watching Sonic playing Typing of the Dead on his Sega Dreamcast. The Young Lion, still confused about technology, didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Sonic, what do those people have on their backs?" Roy asked.

"They have Dreamcast on their backs. They type on their keyboards to blast zombies and other mutated freaks."

"How does typing words on the screen help slay the undead?"

"Listen, Roy. If there's one thing you should learn from me, it's never ask questions. They will never be answered when it comes to me."

Suddenly, the entire mansion went dark. Sonic and Roy looked around themselves, wondering what was going on. The only sense of light accompanying them were the small strikes of thunder.

"Hey, who forgot to pay the electric bill?!" Sonic joked.

"Might have something to do with the storm outside. Guess we'll have to wait it out." Roy shrugged.

Sonic groaned. "How lame! I don't got time to be lazing around in the dark. I was trying to play a game here."

As Sonic continued to complain, Roy looked at the window at the falling rain. When the thunder flashed, Roy saw Peach on the window with decaying skin, dead eyes, and blood-caked wound.

Roy's eyes widened. "AHHH!" The red haired boy quickly ran behind Sonic's back, shivering in fear.

"What the heck is up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Sonic said, confused by Roy's behavior.

"I-I didn't see a ghost, but I did see an undead p-princess at the window!" Roy pointed.

Sonic stared out into to the window to see nothing was there. Sonic gave an unamused look to Roy. "If this is your way of getting back at me for my jokes, nice try."

"Sonic, I have no reason to lie to you! I saw Peach outside, mutilated and undead! I know what I saw!"

Sonic moved away from the frightened boy. "I don't know if it's all the candy you ate or what, but you're clearly nuts. We buried Peach an hour ago."

"Sonic, I'm telling the truth here! There is a zombie outside of the mansion right now!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "I play one zombie game with you, and here you are freaking out. Listen, Roy, there is nothing coming after us. Now repeat after me. There's nothing to be scared of."

When thunder flashed again, Zombie Peach was inside the mansion towering above Sonic. The hedgehog completely did not notice the figure behind.

Roy just started stuttering over his words. "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-" Sweat started coming down Roy's face as he shook in fear.

"What?"

Zombie Peach uttered a long groan. Sonic's eye widened as he heard the groan. The hedgehog turned his head to see Roy was right about the undead princess.

"Oh...I see where you was getting at now…" Sonic turned his head back to Roy. "Hey, Roy?"

"Y-Yes, Sonic?"

Sonic ran up to Roy and picked him up bridal style. "Let's get out of here!"

"No kidding!"

Sonic and Roy ran past Peach and headed upstairs. They made it into Sonic's room. Sonic locked his door room. The two smashers take a moment to catch their breaths from the shock.

Sonic put his hand on head. "Okay, I didn't call for zombies this Halloween."

"Oh, man! I can't believe this is actually happening! This must be Peach's revenge at us for killing her!" Roy panicked.

"Uhh, you mean at you killing her. I wasn't responsible for any of this."

"The point is, there is a zombie in the mansion that is out to get us!"

"Okay, okay, let's think of the positives real quick. There two of us and only one of her. Zombies are also slow, so we can outrun her like how I timeout Mario every time we face each other."

Roy calmed down a little and nodded his head. "Yeah...yeah you're right about that. Phew." Roy wiped the sweat from his head.

"Least we don't gotta worry about more zombies." Sonic chuckled. The hedgehog then felt a hand grab onto his arm. "Okay, Roy. no need to grab on my arm, dude."

"Uh...I'm not grabbing your arm. Why are you holding my hand?"

"I'm not holding your hand though."

Roy gulped. "Sonic...W-Who is touching us right now?"

The two boys turned their heads to see a zombified Mario and Luigi. The two zombies let out horrible groans. Sonic and Roy screamed. Sonic tried to yank out of Mario's grasp. He sort of succeeded by ripping Mario's entire arm off from his socket. The four individuals just stood still in silence.

Sonic took Mario's arm off of his arm. "Heh, sorry about that. Here, let me put that back on for you." The hedgehog slapped Mario and Luigi with Mario's arm and threw it to the ground. Sonic picked up Roy and smashed through the door. The two were now in the hallway.

Roy looked over the banister and his eyes widened. "S-Sonic!"

"What is it, Roy?" Sonic then looked over the banister. "Oh...sweet...Chaos…"

On the first floor of the mansion in the living room, the two saw all of the smashers were now zombified. Slowly walking and groaning with the craving for brains.

"What in gods' name happened in a span of one hour?!" Roy said.

Sonic chuckled. "Looks like The House of the Dead franchise isn't completely dead. Now we have "Mansion of the Dead". Haha...Okay, I'll stop."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"No worries. We'll wait till the zombies move away from the front door, then we book it. I won't let these zombies freaks eat my brain!"

Roy pointed. "Look, they're dispersing."

All the zombie smashers had left the living room and split up to try and find the any and all living flesh.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Sonic jumped over the banister with Roy still in his arms. He landed right in front of the front door. Roy got up from Sonic's arms.

Sonic opened the door. "Alright, we are getting out of he-"

Sonic and Roy looked down to see a zombified Ness, Lucas, Toon, and Villager holding out bags.

"Trick...or...treat…" the kids groaned.

"Give us your brains, you foul humans…" the Villager said in a demonic voice.

Sonic quickly slammed the door and locked ten different locks of the door. "Quick, Roy, give me furniture to barricade the door!"

Roy frantically went around the living room to give Sonic chairs, tables, pictures, and vases. Sonic stacked all the furniture on top of each other.

Roy was having a hard time trying to find any more furniture. He practically gave everything he found to Sonic. The boy frantically looked for more but was then given a flower vase.

Roy took the flower vase. "Oh, thank you." Roy's eyes widened when he saw a zombified Donkey Kong giving him a smile and thumbs up. Roy smashed the vase on Donkey Kong's head and started running down the hall.

Sonic turned around to see Roy had left the living room. He quickly ran after him. Sonic was able to grab Roy by his cape before he went any further.

"Woah woah woah! Are you nuts, Roy?! You can't just be running off on your own while zombies invade our home! This is how people get killed in horror movies. They wanna go out on their own and get themselves killed. Without thinking 'hey, if we stick together, maybe we can stop the person that's killing us'. Never seems to cross their minds. I'm not about to lose you to some stupid horror movie cliche."

The two boys heard a loud groan echoing from a door. The two just stared at the door.

"You...You think we should go check out what that was?" Roy asked.

Sonic slapped Roy in the face. "What are you, stupid?! We don't just go investigate weird noises we hear in the dark! We're just going to ignore it and pretend we never heard anything. Come on, let's get going. We're not looking back either."

Sonic started walking down the hallway. Roy took one more look at the door and then followed behind Sonic. The two smashers were now walking in the dark with only the sounds of their footsteps and the thunder outside accompanying them.

Roy felt his heart racing. "I don't feel safe walking around here without a flashlight."

"We don't need no flashlight. This isn't Luigi's Mansion, and I ain't afraid of no ghost."

"These aren't ghosts, however. These are our undead friends out for our flesh."

"They're not our friends anymore, all we've got is each other. All we gotta do is avoid getting eaten and we're good."

"I hope nothing bad will happ-"

CRASH

Roy let out a yell as a zombified Fox crashed through the ceiling and fell on his back. Fox started slowly walking towards the two boys.

Sonic put his hands up. "Fox, wait! Come on, you don't gotta do this, man! You're one my favorite people to hang out with. You beat me most time which gets me really annoyed, but you're still really cool! Fox I...I...I lo-PFFT!" Sonic just started bursting out laughing. "I can't...I can't take this seriously. Like I would ever say that. Yeah, right! My jokes are on fire today. Alright, Fox, we're just gonna run past you."

Fox pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Sonic and Roy. The two boys raised their arms in the air in fear.

"Or you...pull out your blaster and shoot us both. T-That's also another option. It's not a friendly option, but it's indeed an option."

"How is he able to still hold firearm as a zombie?" Roy asked.

"I don't wanna stick around to find out!" Sonic picked Roy bridal style and just boost dashed by Fox, knocking him over.

Sonic just kept on running for a place to hide. The two found a random door and just decided to go inside it. Sonic placed Roy down and the two took a deep breath. When the two saw where they were, they had the most confused look on their faces. The room was modeled like a restaurant. There were zombies males sitting together eating brains modeled like chicken wings and drinking beers. All of the zombies cheered together.

"BRAINS!" they all yelled as they chugged down their beers.

Sonic and Roy were still at a lost for words at what was going on. The two boys were then introduced by a zombie girl with large breasts wearing a hooters shooter. Sonic started to get a grasp on what was happening here.

The zombie girl squealed. "Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice of you to visit us at Hooters, sir!"

"I...I didn't know the undead held a Hooters. Well, it's nice to meet you." Sonic shook the zombie girl's hand.

"Would you and your friend with delicious looking flesh like to eat?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

Sonic and Roy followed behind the zombie girl and sat down at the table appointed to them. Roy still didn't quite understand what was going on. Weren't they just running from zombified versions of their friends a minute ago?

A zombie waitress came up to Sonic and Roy. "So, what will it be today? We have brain chicken wings, we have brain burgers, and brain seafood."

"Uh…can we have any of those food, but not brain like?" Roy quietly asked.

The waitress smiled. "Of course! I'll bring you boys some chicken wings!" Suddenly, one of the zombie girl's eye fell out. Roy's body shuddered. "Sorry, guess I didn't see that coming." The waitress giggled. She left to go get Sonic and Roy's food.

Roy leaned to Sonic. "Sonic, what the hell is going on here?"

Sonic chuckled. "Funny story actually. You see, SEGA decided to have a cross promotion with Hooters to promote Sonic Forces."

Roy cocked his head to the side. "...What?"

"I know, it's as weird as it sounds. Now I can eat at Hooters for free. Also, give me a moment to shamelessly plug my game." Sonic turned to the readers of this fanfiction. "Make sure to buy Sonic Forces on November 7th on PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. I promise it'll be good this time. I swear." Sonic turned back to Roy. "Now that that's out of the way. Let's eat!"

* * *

Ten minutes later

Sonic and Roy left the Hooters. They waved everyone goodbye and closes the door.

Sonic sighed. "Well, that was fun. What were we doing again?"

"Running from our friends who had turned into zombies and are trying to eat us," Roy replied.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Before the two smashers could get a move on, they looked down the hallway to see a non-zombified Corrin heading their way.

"Corrin?!" Sonic and Roy said, surprised.

"Sonic! Roy! Thank goodness I found you," Corrin said taking a breath.

"I'm surprised you're not a zombie. How did you make it here alive?" Sonic asked.

"I needed to find you guys and tell you the truth about these zombies. They're actually-"

 **CRASH**

Sonic and Roy screamed as a zombified Bayonetta and Cloud came out from the walls and grabbed Corrin, biting him in the process.

Corrin screamed in pain. "Help!" Corrin then got pulled back into the darkness yelling.

Sonic and Roy just looked on at the giant hole on the wall, listening to Corrin's screams of pain.

"Welp! He's dead. Can't save him from that." Sonic shook his head.

Roy turned his head to see the other zombified smashers running after them. "Sonic! They're coming!"

Sonic turned to see the zombies too. He quickly picked up Roy bridal style. "I am not getting my brain eaten today!"

Sonic quickly ran back to living room of the mansion and jumped out one of the windows. Sonic and Roy were now outside of the mansion away from the zombified smashers.

Roy sighed in relief with his hand on his chest. "Thank goodness. We've escaped from the zom-Oh my gods!" The red haired boy yelled loudly in shock.

Sonic saw what was in front of them, completely stopping him in his tracks. "You've...got to be kidding me…"

In front of the two boys were a hoard of zombies and skeletons coming up from the ground. The number of undead creatures were so large that there was no way for Sonic and Roy could get through them all. A skeleton's head fell off his body and rolled over to Sonic and Roy. The two fearful looked down at the head.

The skeleton just looked at them. "You scared yet?" He laughed evilly.

Sonic kicked the skeleton's head away. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" The hedgehog turned around and quickly jumped through another window back inside of the mansion. Sonic and Roy crashed onto the ground. They had to take a moment to catch their breaths.

Roy suddenly realized something. "Uh...Sonic? Why did you run back into the mansion?"

"So that the zombies wouldn't…" Sonic then looked around to see all the zombified smashers coming towards them. "Oh, yeah...right."

Sonic and Roy backed against a corner as the zombified smashers inched closer and closer to them.

Sonic turned to Roy. "Wanna say any last wish you wanted to fulfill before we get eaten?"

"I wish I could give Lilian one last kiss…" Roy cried. "What about you?"

"I wish I wasn't constantly disappointing my fanbase. At least the people who say I should die will get their wishes granted. It was nice knowing you, Roy."

"Likewise, Sonic."

The zombies just were now at arms' length, preparing to eat Sonic and Roy's brain. The two remaining smashers just inched away in fear of the worst. However, the zombies just stopped. They started snickering with each other until they started bursting out into laughter. Sonic and Roy were still frightened, but now they were confused.

"GOTCHA!" all the Smashers said.

The two confused boys just responded with, "What?"

Mario laughed. "There aren't any zombies, you guys. It was all just a prank."

Fox stepped into the conversation. "We were all getting tired of your obnoxious pranks every Halloween. So we all decided to pitch in and get back at you."

"Roy made things difficult. Sonic was supposed to be the one to kill Peach, but Roy's clumsiness got in the way. So we had to improvise. Then Corrin wanted to ruin it and tell you guys, but we couldn't allow that. I wanted sweet revenge on that hedgehog for calling me a Hooters girl," Bayonetta explained.

"So you see, Sonic, it was all just a prank." Mario laughed. All the Smashers joined in the laughter.

Sonic still looked confused on what's happening. "What the heck are you guys talking about?! There are literally zombies outside of the mansion coming this way!"

All the smashers looked outside from the broken windows Sonic made. Their jaws dropped seeing all of the zombies heading their way.

Mario turned to the smashers. "Alright...Which one of you brought back the dead?!" he yelled.

Palutena raised her hand. "I did. Your little prank was rather pathetic, so I thought, why not spice things up and bring in some real zombies to terrorize Roy and Sonic?"

Everyone just gave Palutena a death glare. The only person who was smiling at her was Ganondorf. He nodded his head. "For a Goddess of Light, that is a very devious trick. I'm starting to like you more and more, goddess."

Bayonetta shook her head. "You dumb bitch."

All the zombies started getting closer to the mansion tearing down the door. All the smashers grouped together, preparing themselves to fight the zombies. Then suddenly, some zombies in the front lines were hit with an energy blast. The smashers looked up to the second floor to see Shadow the Hedgehog with his Shadow Rifle in hand. He was also wearing Goro Akechi's Crow outfit without the red mask.

Shadow jumped down to the first floor and all the zombies backed away. "Disgusting creatures."

Sonic waved to Shadow. "Hey, Shadow! Good to see you here, buddy! You're even wearing the Persona outfit I got you. I knew you'd come around to wear it."

"Shut it, faker! I didn't come here to partake in this stupid holiday. I've come to slay these pathetic freaks! I'll teach these monsters the meaning of justice. None of you better get my way if you know what's good for you."

Shadow started shooting the undead with his Shadow Rifle, blowing them up into pieces. The zombies began to retreat from the black hedgehog. Shadow just smirked. "Running away? What cowardice. And here, I thought the undead was supposed to be scary. Whatever, I'll dispose of you all quickly."

Shadow started to rise up in the air with a red aura around him. Sonic quickly realized what was happening and his expression turned into a more worried one. He turned to the smashers. "Uh, guys, we should take cover. Like, right now!"

"Chaos! Blast!" Shadow released a huge explosion, blowing up all of the zombies in his path. The entire mansion was also blown into pieces with nothing but the floor of the living room left. The land around the mansion was now completely destroyed as well. Shadow flew down to the ground, dusting himself.

Sonic quickly ran up to Shadow and slapped his back. "Nice work out there, Shadow!" He gave Shadow a thumbs up.

Shadow retaliated by punching Sonic in the stomach, knocking the other hedgehog down on the ground. "Don't touch me ever again faker. I'm getting out of here." Shadow teleported away.

Sonic coughed as he got back up from the ground, holding his stomach. "At least...you wore the costume...while you did it." He chuckled.

Meanwhile, Mario was too busy just silently staring at destroyed mansion around him. He was just...lost. "It's all gone...Everything...Master Hand is going to kill me…"

Sonic ran up to Mario and patted his back. "It's okay, buddy...The mansion will be back to normal in the next story."

Mario shook his head. "You're right. Why am I even worried?"

Roy walked up to Sonic and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Even though it was all just a prank, thanks for protecting me, Sonic."

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Hehe, no problem, Roy."

"Yes, yes, there was really nothing to be afraid of," Palutena said, sounding disappointed. The goddess suddenly ripped the skin off of her face, revealing only her skeleton. "Geez, people just can't take jokes these days can they? Sensitive mortals."

Every just stared at Palutena with freaked out expressions on their faces. Roy was so scared that he fainted.

Mario quickly rushed to Roy. "He's gone into cardiac arrest! Don't worry, I've experienced it all the time! I can save him!"

Everyone gathered around to tend to Roy. Palutena just shrugged. "Can't even handle a simple mask. Pfft." The Goddess of Light turned to the audience reading the fanfiction. "Happy Halloween, you squeamish humans." She waved.


End file.
